Robert G. Cole
Robert G. Cole is one of the game's real to life characters and commands 3rd battalion 502nd Infantry Regiment 101st Airborne Division. Baker was previously in this unit. He posthumously received the Medal of Honor for his actions in Normandy, particularly the mission in Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 titled: Cole's Charge. He is killed by a sniper in Holland. Paddock later pushes the sniper that killed Cole out of the Church window. |died= |placeofbirth= Fort Sam Houston, Texas |placeofdeath= Best, Netherlands |placeofburial= |image= |caption= A portrait of Cole. |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America |brance=United States Army |serviceyears= 1934-1944 |rank= Lieutenant Colonel |commands= |unit= 502nd Parachute Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne Division |battles= World War II *Battle of Normandy *Operation Market Garden |awards= Medal of Honor Purple Heart |laterwork= |lived= March 19, 1915 – September 18, 1944 (aged 29)}} Road to Hill 30 He is first seen in the first mission at the end when he is asking a French woman where they are. He is not seen again until Purple Heart Lane where he is complaining about the platoon sending only one squad. He is seen in Cole's Charge when he is giving the orders to Baker's squad about what to do when the smoke builds. He is seen only one more time when he is giving wine to Mac and Lt. Comb. Earned in Blood He is briefly seen on the night of the drop with another paratrooper. Hell's Highway Lt. Col Cole was a larger-than-life man, and always led by example, and would never send a soldier to do something that he would not be willing to do himself. He led his men when they jumped into Normandy on D-Day, and during Market-Garden. On September 18(D+1), a pilot instructed Cole to place orange smoke flares in front of his unit's position so that the air support would see where the friendlies were located, Cole performed the action himself, rather than send in one of his men to do the risky deed. A German sniper in a nearby farmhouse shot and killed Cole while he was making sure his soldiers were at a safe distance from the incoming air attacks. Only a couple weeks later, Lt. Col. Cole was nominated for the Congressional Medal of Honor for a bayonet charge he'd led outside of Carentan on June 11, 1944 during the Normandy invasion. He never saw the medal he was awarded, and he is buried in the Netherlands. He uses a M1A1 Thompson submachine gun. He is seen first on September 17 when he orders Baker to conduct a recon mission with Zano, Jasper, Conner, McCeary and Holden. He is then seen dead in "The First bad News". His body is seen next to a saddend Doc Gideon. Mac explains to Baker what happened: Cole and his men were under fire from German forces, and were trying to lay down signal panels for the air support. Cole decided to do it himself (much to Baker's confusion), and was shot in the head by a sniper. Baker and Paddock later find the sniper that shot Cole with Paddock throwing the sniper out of a church tower window. Trivia *Lt. Col. Cole is described by Hartsock in Earned in Blood to use god's name in vain often, something Hartsock's wife wouldn't like. *He is seen dead in Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. *He was awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor. *He remembers Baker but doesn't remember that he was with him at his charge to take the farm in RTH30. *He is based on the real Lt. Col. Robert Cole, who died in the same way as in the game. Category:Characters